Shocking NO Breathing!
by animestatic
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. And its basically what I wan't to happen in Episode 6 of free! Haha. I hope you guy's enjoy! DISCLAIMER: COVER ART IS NOT MINE!


It had been less then 10 minutes since Makoto had stirred to the sound of a tempest brewing outside of the safe enclosure of he and Rei's tent. Having discovered all too quickly that Rei had gone missing whilst he had been asleep..

In a fleeting attempt to find answers, Makoto made his way out into the eye of the storm. His eyes stung as the sea mist clashed savagely against the raw flesh of his face; forcing him to shield his eyes in a desperate attempt to bring them some ease.. As he made his way over to the coast, Makoto's olive tainted hues peered out with worry at the thrashing plethora; the waves that clashed against the shore danced with such animosity and malevolence, it had Makoto fixed in a haze of absolute hysteria.

A sudden jolt of arduous childhood memories soon beginning to dance behind his eyes at the remembrance of that one fateful day, the day when Kou and Rin's parents lives were claimed by the brine, despite having been so close to the shore..

Suddenly, a brilliant flash of incandescent luminosity flushed over the sea before him, tarnishing his vision momentarily as a roar of thunder followed closely behind. This was serious. The storm was getting even more out of hand. If Makoto didn't find Rei soon..

And then, suddenly, as if by some miracle, Rei's face appeared panicked in the midst of the annihilation of the irate waves. The lightning illuminating his conflagrant royal blue hair and ashen skin, making him stand out amongst the waves like a solar flare.

And Makoto, having not realized just how dire Rei's situation was, just gaped in absolute incredulity. His eyes dilated and caustic from the mist as he peered out at the potentially deadly situation Rei was caught up in. A situation in which had Makoto completely frozen with fear..

He couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried, his legs would not give in to his will. His lips, which had parted in a desperate attempt to call out Rei's name, had all but failed him. No sound dared to venture free of the raw encasement of his trachea.. At least, that was until he heard two very frightening words escape Rei's lips - undeterred by the fluid that repeatedly rushed in to fill the beryl boys lungs just before he was drawn under.

"Help me!" Rei screamed in a grating tone, his arms and legs moving at an infeasible pace as he strained to keep is head above the water, however, despite all attempts, his body was suddenly pulled down as a bean-stalk of a wave crashed over him - causing him to vanish under the raven cloack of the sea- to which he did not resurface.

Makoto, in a posthaste attempt to save Rei's life, bit down on the intramural of his cheek as savagely as he possibly could - causing him to snap out of the pegged state he was in and bound forward; blood promptly emanating from the wound, rushing in an all too fleeting attempt to escape from the corner of his mouth. Makoto however, disregarded the blood entirely as he made his way over to the plethora of raging sea; removing the soaked fabric of his shirt in one swift motion before tossing it carelessly onto the sand behind him. Seconds later finding himself engulfed in the oceans wrathful beatings.

—

Haru had awoken in the heart of the storm, finding that Nagisa had also wandered from his weary state of mind just moments after. "What is it, Haru?" The blonde questioned, kneading hastily at the sleep nesting in his eyes, as a yawn managed to free itself of his lips as he spoke.

"Something's not right.." Haru responded in a slightly closed off manner. Being as abstract and impassive as he usually was. Though, when Nagisa thought about it, Haru had never really been one to express emotion to begin with unless it implicated Makoto or aquatics.

"What are you talking about? Are you worried about Makoto and Rei?" Nagisa inquired curiously as he watched Haru make his way out into the storm, the blonde quickly following suit behind him.

Haruka's teal hues were fixed on the expanse that fanned out before his eyes; observing the waves as they smashed against the sand in an all too aggravated demeanor; causing his eyes to leer out and narrow grimly in response to its behavior as he turned to face Nagisa. "Nagisa, check with Rei and Makoto to see if they are alright.. I have a bad feeling.."

Nagisa didn't question it as he made his way over to their tent. However, upon coming to the understanding that not only was Makoto missing, but Rei aswell - Nagisa quickly returned to Haru's side in an all to frantic state of mind. "Haru!" Nagisa cried in dismay as he impulsively threw himself into the safe harbor of Haru's arms. "Makoto and Rei, they're not in their tent! _T-Their gone!_"

In a rush of adrenaline, Haru bolted towards the shoreline, his eyes immersed and fixed on the water, planning to delve into the eye of the storm in search for them without giving a thought regarding what would happen to him if he did so.

"Haru don't!" Nagisa called, the breach in his voice evident as he latched onto Haruka's arm, pulling him back and away from the beckoning current. "Don't be stupid! You don't really think they would be out there in this storm do you? I-I mean.. R-Rei couldn't possibly be so careless! He hardly even knows how to swim at all let alone by himself! And especially not in this storm!" Nagisa's coral hues were riddled with tears as he jerked restlessly on Haruka's arm, drawing him further back and away from the aggitated brine. "R-Rei wouldn't possibly do something so stupid, right? _Right?"_ The tears pooled down Nagisa's face in an incurably arduous stream, though it was difficult to see through the downpour that pelted their now chilled flesh.

"I.." Haru paused, his visage one of complete shock and incredulity as he glanced down at the meager flaxen. Vexation suddenly coloring his features for the first time infront of the shota. "I don't know." Haru admitted as he lowered his head; his long hair cloaking his eyes so that not even a shota like Nagisa could see the tears that permeated them.

What could he do? Nagisa wouldn't dare grant him the chance to delve off into this treacherous plethora by himself - regardless of how good a swimmer he was, the blonde just simply wasn't going to chance it.. But if Makoto and Rei really were out in that storm like Haru perceived them to be.. Then the chances of them both coming back unscathed was a dim one.. "I have to save him.." Haruka muttered hoarsely, his voice cracking as he spoke; his hands balled into tight fists at his sides, as his body tensed at the bones that threatened to breach the flesh of his hands. "I have to save Makoto, Nagisa.. I can't let him go through that again." Nagisa gawked at Haru in confusion. Go through _what_ again..?

"I'm sorry Nagisa, but I have to go." Suddenly Haruka ripped his arm free of Nagisa's grasp, causing Nagisa to fall back on the sand in shock. However, despite having been tossed away like some rag-doll, the blonde quickly pulled himself to his feet again; only this time he threw himself ontop of Haruka broad frame; forcing the dark haired boy to drop forward, face-first down against the sand. Nagisa's hands trapping Haruka's arms in a vice-like grip raised above his head. "Listen to me, I know you're worried.. But how do you think I feel!? Rei is out there somewhere and I have no idea how to save him! But does that mean I should just throw myself out there at the risk of getting myself, as well as them, killed?! Think about this logically, Haru! If you go out there, there is a chance that you won't come back and I won't allow it!" A sweltry kind of perspiration trickled onto Haruka's back as Nagisa hovered above him. A cetain kind of condensation that was different from the rain that pelted harshly against the flesh of their spines.. and soon he realized that the blonde was crying. "Don't be a fucking fool, Haru!"

Haru froze under Nagisa's restraint, not daring to fight back, and not even attempting to break free of his clutch. From a side glance he could see that Nagisa was hurting just as much as he was inside. He was worried sick about Rei and Makoto, just like he was. And that was evident just from how Nagisa looked in this moment. The tears were pooling down the sides of his face and trickling from his nose, the anguish dwelling within his salmon hues were damn near impossible for Haru to see past the curtain of hair that shaded them. His grip on Haru's wrists was painfully tight, almost to the point where his fingernails could break through the flesh of Haru's toned forearm. _This kid was stronger than he looked.._

Nagisa's whole body was shaking despite his attempts to stop it. His teeth gnashed together in contempt as he struggled to hold the sobs in. He was really hurting.. Could you believe it? Nagisa.. The happy-go-lucky kid that Haru had always loved an cared for, was standing hear bawling his fucking eyes out - breaking down right in front of his very eyes, and he could do nothing about it..

"Nagisa.." Haruka whispered solemnly as he twisted his body around, despite the pain the shot through his wrists in doing so, however, forcing Nagisa to release the vice like grip he had on his wrists - causing his hands to fall restlessly at his sides.

The blonde then bit down harshly on his quivering lower lip, almost as though he was trying to suppress the sobs as Haru wrapped his arms around Nagisa's tremulous frame. His fingers easing through his soaked golden locks as he pressed the boys face into his chest. His body cloaking the boy in a protective embrace as the sobs bounded free of the blondes nude pink lips as he held Nagisa close to his heart. Haruka's cobalt hues however, never dared to stray the ocean..

—

Water swept frantically into Makoto's lungs as he fought desperately against the harsh waves that hammered copiously against the robust and congeal brawn of his spine as he descended further into the void. His eyes acrid from the pungent sting of the brine water as he peered through cracked lids. Catching a slow immersing silhouette in his sights.

However, Makoto could perceive that he didn't have much time left. After all, he was running out of oxygen and the waves that were brutally gnashing against his skin were extremely painful to bare and difficult to avoid. Using what strength he had left, the viridian haired boy hastily shot forward towards Rei - bubbles pushing back from his frame as he reached out for the sinking form, prompty taking hold of his wrist as he wrapped is free arm firmly around Rei's abdomen before kicking off the ocean floor and reaching the surface in a quick attempt to gather breath. And it didn't take too long for yet another wave to drive them under - only this time Makoto's head had managed to smash violently against a rock that had nestled itself against on the bottom of the sea floor.

Blood hemorrhaged profusely from the ruptured flesh of Makoto's skull, though miraculously however, the boy was still conscious. But he could tell that he wouldn't be for long if he stayed in the water like this. And fortunately for Makoto, Rei's body hadn't wandered too far from him. The mossy hued boy took a moment to thank the gods for that as he kicked off from the rock - his hand impulsively moving to apply pressure to the open wound, as he urged his body to press on on towards direction of the the teal haired boy floating a few feet away from him. However, just before he was able to reach him, he was sucked into the void and the darkness enveloped him..

—

It didn't take Haru too long to notice two heads come up against the rough turmoil of the ocean as a perversely ample wave smashed down atop their heads, forcing them under yet a second time. "MAKOTO!" Haruka screamed in consternation as he pushed off of the ground, lifting Nagisa up with him. "Listen to me Nagisa. I'm going in there after him. I want you to stay here and make sure you're ready to face Rei. At first glance it didn't look like he was breathing, so you need to be prepared for the worst, you hear me?" Haruka took Nagisa's face between his hands, his eyes burning into the younger boys cotton candy hues with a kind of fire he never had imagined existed. Though despite Haruka's efforts to prepare Nagisa for the worst, the blonde just wasn't going to accept it.

Without any further delay Haru shot himself into the eye of the storm; the waves clashing carelessly in turmoil with his body as he eased through the water, using the treacherous current to the best of his ability as he dodged past the sharp/jagged objects that were thrown his way.. However it was inevitable for him to avoid getting a few cuts and scrapes here and there..

Moment's later Haru was able to make out clearly the shape of two people floating just a few mere inches away from him. Seizing the opportunity, Haru darted forward, kicking off a rock that was so conveniently placed behind him to push past the obstructing current that separated the three of them. Getting a firm hold on Makoto's waist, Haruka took note of the heavy pools of blood that gushed from the back of Makoto's skull, just before following suit with Rei a few moment's afterwards.

And before he knew it he had made his way over to the coast where Nagisa waited promptly for him as he dragged Rei and Makoto to safety.

The raw sting of his throat was tangible as he struggled to catch his breath, his body shaking from the inclement cold that the ocean provided him, as well as from the uneasiness that engulfed him as he crawled quickly over to Makoto; completely disregarding Rei, however knowing that Nagisa would tend to him in his stead. "What the hell, Makoto.." Haru's voice cracked as he spoke, the pain evident in his resonance as he held Makoto's lifeless body in his arms. "We're supposed to be a team remember?" The boy croaked helplessly as he bit down harshly on his lower lip, the tears spilling down his face as his hair cloaked the anguish that reflected in his tormented cerulean hues. "Don't you fucking do this to me dammit! Not after everything we've been through! Not after this! Don't you fucking leave me! Makoto, I need you dammit! Come on breathe please! _Please!_" Haruka broke down then as he placed Makoto's motionless body down carefully against the sandy plain. His eyes which normally would have been isolate and cold were now surrounded in a fringe of red after having been crying for so long. He couldn't just sit here and do nothing while Makoto was dying.. No, he couldn't just sit there while his best friend, his _lover,_ diedin his arms..

So that thought having been etched into his mind caused him to take action. He then moved over Makoto once more, placing his hands swiftly over his chest, using as much force as he could muster to bring the life back into Makoto's already opened, however lethargic jaded hues. "Come back to me, Mako.." Haru croaked, his lips clashing with Makoto's as he reached up to pinch at his nose; forcing all the oxygen he had in his body to fill Makoto's lungs to the hilt. Saliva drawing back in a string from their mouths as he tried to catch his breath. His lips blue from the cold that pelted his back and torso.. "Please, please, _please_ come back to me…" Haruka sobbed in such a way that it left Nagisa speechless.

Haruka, this cold detached person who he had always come to know so well, was crying in such a way it was the most vexatious and pathetic sight Nagisa had ever seen. And it was a sight that Nagisa prayed he would never have to see again.

Looking down at Rei, Nagisa could feel the tears well up in his throat to see him in such a prosaic state. Detached, ashen, and lifeless.. Rei was_ gone_. Haruka had told him to come face to face with that fact.. But Nagisa refused to listen even now.

Kneeling down at his side Nagisa could feel the heated streams of exudation ease carelessly down his face and trill onto Rei's congealed torso. This couldn't be it. It just couldn't be. It had been Nagisa's idea in the first place to make this stupid swim club, so if this was the end for Rei, all because he wanted someone to join their swim team…

"R-Rei… I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen.." Nagisa cried out as the nostalgia stung at his core, his free hand clutching tight against his chest as he tried to subdue the pain that had risen there. It was like an endless inferno, burning into his soul the guilt, the affliction, and the contrition of what he wished had never been. "I-I'm going to do whatever I can to save you, I-I.. I'm not going to lose you!" Nagisa wailed as he clashed his lips with Rei's stagnant ones. His fingers embroiling in his cobalt blue hair as he forced all the breath he could muster down into Rei's esophagus, urging as much air as he could to push past the hindrance and replenish his lungs. Finally, some color had begun to grace Rei's seemingly frozen features. "Rei you can't do this to me! I-I know I'm annoying and I know this is all my fault but you can't leave me like this! You just can't! Not after how close we've become!"

Haruka didn't give up on Makoto despite having seen no change in his condition. He struggled to keep his calm and to look composed in front of Nagisa but he knew his efforts were in vain.. He could feel the pain that colored his face more than Nagisa could visualize it. He just wanted Makoto to come back to him and tell him that everything was going to be okay as he always had.. But to no avail.. It was hopeless.. Makoto was gone.. And he wasn't coming back..

Soon enough, loud gasps began to emanate and break free of the hazel haired boys lips as he struggled to catch his breath, water pooling from his lips and dripping onto the sand as Haru stared down at him in sheer disbelief. Pressing his hand to the side of Makoto's face, Haru waited anxiously for Makoto's reaction. Eyes locked on the moss colored hues that had once been detached of life and color, but were now once more riddled with color and vibrancy. "M-Makoto..?" Haru stammered as pre-sobs broke past the barrier of his silken lips.

"Hey.." Makoto breathed out stridulously as he glanced up at Haru, his voice vexed and scratchy after having engulfed so much of the brackish water. It had made his throat abraded beyond belief, but despite all that, he managed to offer a small smile in welcome to Haru's greeting.

_"No.._ No, don't you look at me like that, god dammit.. Don't you pretend like nothing happened when you know good darn well that it did! I almost lost you tonight! I almost—…" Haru cut off as sobs rose up in his throat, spilling free of his lips as he went to press his forehead helplessly against Makoto's once more. The tears that slid down from Haruka's face were unavoidable now as they beat down onto the ashen flesh of Makoto's cheeks.. It was painful for Haru to visualize what could of happened had he not gotten there in time. What if he had died? What if—

And just then, Haruka's thought's were cut off entirely as Makoto suddenly clashed his lips against his own. The brute force and passion behind the kiss was overwhelming and left Haruka breathless. Especially as Makoto weaved his long slender digitss through Haruka's navy blue locks. "Shh.." Makoto whispered softly, that same genuine care-free smile spread widely across his face as he held Haru close to his heart. "I'm here, Haru.. It's alright now.. Everything's going to be alright, I promise.."

"You fucking idiot.. W-What were you thinking going out there on your own like that! Especially in that storm and after what happened—" Makoto silenced him easily, his lips once more crashing against Haru's. "Enough of that.. I'm here, that's all that matters…"

"But you're wound-" Haru interjected only to be silenced once more, only this time Makoto used his finger as a beckon to quiet him. "Haru, I'm fine, really. It's not as bad as it looks.. But if it will make you feel better, I'll go to the hospital.. Alright?" Makoto grinned vibrantly up at Haru; a soft and relieved smile gracing the dark haired boys features at the sound of Makoto's inquiry.. "Sounds good to me.." Haru chided softly in thanks before bringing Makoto's face in close for yet another passionate embrace..

The night was young and despite the storm Makoto was going to live to see another day. Haru couldn't have been more grateful than he was in this moment to see his boyfriend in one piece..

—

It had taken longer for Nagisa to revive Rei, but when he did, there were no words to express how happy Nagisa was..

"N-..Nagisa..?" Rei croaked out in a toads voice, the sea having lingered far too long in this lungs and so his voice had payed the toll. Well, momentarily anyways..

His vision was opaque, as was to be expected without his glasses, but he was more than surprised as he was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace by none other than the blonde little shota we all know and love.

Rei let out a gasp of utter surprise, however raspy, as he allowed himself to relax in the embrace. His arms limp at his sides for a few moments however until he gathered up enough strength to coil his own structured build around the small boy. _"N-Nagisa.."_ Rei was shocked that the boy had come to care about him so deeply. It was evident just in the way the younger male embraced him.

Rei could feel the tears stream down Nagisa's face and soak into his chest as he held Nagisa close to his heart. The sobs were absolutely heartbreaking.. "R-Rei.. I thought I lost you! I-I thought I lost you for good and I just—" Rei reached around feeling for his glasses which Nagisa had conveniently placed beside him, and put them on looking down at Nagisa in a distorted state of mind..

Despite having been shaken up from the whole drowning ordeal, he figured Nagisa suffered far more from this than he did.. Even now as he was crying against his chest, Rei new there was something off about him and that was obvious. After all normally Nagisa would be making some stupid joke or acting like a total goof ball, as he always did. But he wasn't acting as he normally would, which concerned Rei more than anything else.. He had really scared him after all… "Nagisa, I-I'm sorry I-"

"How could you be so careless!?" Nagisa suddenly cut Rei off, his piercing coral hues burning with torment, despair and qualm as he met Rei's gaze. "What were you thinking, huh?" The tears welled in the little blond's eyes as he spoke, he was absolutely livid. "Going out in a storm like that by yourself let alone at all! You could of died! We almost lost you… I almost lost you!" Nagisa beat down savagely on Rei's chest causing him to wince slightly in pain and bite his lip in utter shame. "You fucking idiot, why would you, how could you—…"

"I just.. I thought maybe if I trained more then I wouldn't be a burden to you guys anymore.." Rei admitted sheepishly as he averted his gaze to the sand at his sides. He had just wanted to be like everyone else, a good swimmer.. He didn't want to hold the others back so he had figured training by himself would've been of some help to the others.. He should of known better than to think something like that considering how new he was to swimming to begin with.. "I..I'm sorry Nagisa…"

"I thought I fucking lost you, Rei! Don't you get that?! And it would've been my fault if you died!" Nagisa sputtered helplessly as he struggled to catch his pre-cried breaths. The sobs unable to be helped at this point as he wrapped his arms around Rei's broad shoulders. Rei staring down at him with a questionable look plastered on his face as Nagisa suddenly smacked his lips aggressively against Rei's. Rei, despite having been completely caught off guard, allowed this, regardless of how flustered kissing the younger boy made him feel.

Soon enough he allowed his arms to wound carefully around the boy's small petite frame. The fingers of his right hand entangling in the blonde's hair as he whispered over and over and over again how sorry he was with each kiss. Occasionally moving his head to the side of Nagisa's face to catch the stray tears that had managed to wander.

"You.. you.. don't you ever scare me like that again! I mean it.. I won't be able to handle it if I lose you.." At that comment Rei couldn't help but grow even more flustered - hell he was pretty sure that at this point he resembled an all out cherry. But Rei didn't mind it all that much.. After all, Nagisa really did care for him.. In fact, when thinking about it, Nagisa cared more about Rei than anyone else ever had.. He.. Loved him. "Nagisa.." Rei chided quietly to small boy, a small smile coloring Rei's features as the blonde slowly began to drift to a slumber in his arms. Rei, completely enamored by the serenity of the moment, allowed his lips to press softly against the top of Nagisa's head.. He could be such a child at times.. But then again, that's the reason Rei fell in love with him in the first place..

**[You've reached the end of my very first Free! fanfiction! Message me and tell me what you think! If you have any fanfiction idea's you would like me to do, submit them to either my submission or ask box! :D And I'll take them under consideration! Thank's for your time! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this! Later guys! :3]**


End file.
